Hunting Grounds Access
This quest starts at the "Rodian Hunter's Camp" POI in the Kachirho region of Kashyyyk. Talk to Kerssoc, at /way 577 -639. By completing this quest you gain access to Etyyy - Hunting Grounds, where many quests on Kashyyyk lead you. Recommended space level: Tier 3 and higher Stage 1 - Collect Kashyyyk Bantha Pelts For this mission, Kerssoc wants you to collect 17 flawless Kashyyyk bantha pelts from Kashyyyk banthas (level 22-24). Chances are you passed a large amount of them on your way to start the mission. Just go back and kill them until you acquire 17 pelts. After you have collected 17 pelts from the Kashyyyk Banthas, return to Kerssoc and you will receive the next quest in the line. Level: 40 Rewards: * 18415 XP *Kashyyyk Bantha Hunting Trophy Stage 2 - Deliver the Kashyyyk Bantha Pelts For this portion of the quest, you are asked to travel to the Corellian System and rendezvous with a freighter. This mission can be tricky, as you will be constantly attacked by at least 2 waves of 3 Tier 2-3 ships on your 10k 'Space Trek' to the freighter. The best way to approach this task, if you are a lower level pilot, is to Run Away. By the time you kill the ships at a lower level, more will have spawned and it will take you a very long time to complete this mission. When you get to the freighter, you have to /dock with it until the pelts can be transferred to it. One wave of 4 ships that were Tier 2-3 spawned during the docking process. After you complete this part, you get the next quest over your comm. NOTE: Rebel pilots hyperspacing to the "Corsec Wing" hyperspace point can be provided extra protection against the poachers' first wave of fighters,and while the first wave may be filled with low Tier ships, Corsec and Alliance starships are nevertheless give good cover to evade the wave. Level: 0 Rewards: * 2000 Credits Stage 3 - Escort the Rodian Supply Ship First you will have to travel to the Kashyyyk System (closest hyperspace point is Rodian Territories) and rendezvous with the freighter once again. You just need to follow the ship and occasionally fend off Tier 3 ships, not much more to say. NOTE: If you fail this mission, you will have to complete stage 2 again to get to this stage. Level: 0 Rewards: * 3000 Credits Stage 4 - Destroy an Inbound Shipment of Chiss Poacher Weapons For this mission, you will be provided with a waypoint of a "Chiss Poacher Ace" (which is actually a freighter) surrounded by 3-4 smaller attack ships (Oddly, called "Chiss Poacher Aces"). Again, these are all Tier 3 ships, so a mid- to high level pilot will have no trouble at all. If you are a low level pilot, it might be helpful to get assistance from a higher level pilot, especially for Stage 2. After you complete this mission, return to Kerssoc for the FINAL quest before you are granted access to the hunting grounds. Level: 0 Rewards: * 5000 Credits Stage 5 - Attack the Chiss Poacher Camp For this quest, you have to travel to the Chiss Poacher Camp at [ /wp 600 700 Chiss Poacher Camp ] and kill 21 of them. They are level 25 so this should be pretty easy for anyone questing on Kashyyyk. When you have killed 21 of the poachers, return to Kerssoc for Hunting Grounds Access and start the Kashyyyk Hunting Grounds Quest. Level: 45 Rewards: * 23365 XP * 5000 Credits Category:Kashyyyk quests Category:Pilot quests